User blog:NibiruMul/De-spell-opment Challenge: Desi and Orhan
Desiderio Cenere and Orhan Sessiz are also going to tackle the De-spell-opment Challenge. Both of them are thrilled for the challenge! Questions 1. What Hogwarts House would your OC be sorted in? *'Desi: '''Probably Hufflepuff since they seem to mind their own business the most. *'Orhan: I'd choose Gryffindor because I'd get to be in the same house as Harry. '''2. Which historical or fictitious figure is your OC’s greatest inspiration? *'Desi;' I'd say Sailor Moon. She's so cool and she has such awesome powers. *'Orhan:' Probably Scheherazade from the Arabian Nights. It would be amazing to be as well-versed in the art of storytelling as she was. 3. Is your OC more flight or fight? *'Desi:' Flight. I don't like to fight. *'Orhan:' Flight too. 4. What is the most unique facial feature of your OC? *'Desi:' I don't think my face is really that unique. *'Orhan:' My nose. It's really big and distinctive. 5. What are your OCs’ “theme colours”? Are these colours used for aesthetic, or is there a deeper reasoning behind them? *'Desi:' My theme colors are black, white, and purple. They just happen to be my favorite colors. I don't think there's anything special about them. *'Orhan:' Olive green and yellow are my colors. Yellow represents my blond hair while olive green represents Andrew Lang's Olive Fairy Book. 6. What Deadly Sin and Heavenly Virtue does your OC most represent? *'Desi:' I feel embarrassed about saying this, but the sin I represent would probably be Lust. Not in the way you think was, but in a metaphorical sense. My obsession with my favorite celebrity, Nate Truess, can get out of control at times, and people think I'm creepy for it. For heavenly virtues...definitely Kindness. Everyone tells me how nice I am. *'Orhan:' The deadly sin that I would represent is Sloth. It was kinda hard to pick, but I'm kinda lazy, so sloth it is. The heavenly virtue I'd represent is Patience. I always try to be kind and patient to everyone, even to those who did wrong. 7. Quick, your OC has been thrown into an Alternate Universe! Which genre would your OC be most uncomfortable in / unused to? *'Desi:' A horror universe. It's way too scary! *'Orhan:' I wouldn't do well in an insect world, because spiders would look a lot bigger and I don't like spiders. 8. What did your OC do to entertain themself as a child? *'Desi:' I played with stuffed animals, took naps, played on my computer, and listened to music. That's how I was introduced to my favorite singer - he was in his original band when I first heard him. *'Orhan:' I liked drawing pictures, playing outside, watching TV, and reading books. 9. If your OC had to swap their destiny with a friend (or close acquaintance), who would they swap with? *'Desi:' I'd swap with Florent Feuille. It seems cool to travel by air in an unconvential way. *'Orhan:' I'd swap with Liliane Blondeau. Getting seven years of sleep would be cool. 10. What is your OC’s MBTI/Myers-Briggs type? *'Desi:' INFJ-T (Advocate). *'Orhan:' INFJ-A (Advocate). 11. What is your OC’s strongest philosophy on life? *'Desi:' My philosophy is to always be kind to others, and they will be kind to you. *'Orhan:' My philosophy is to learn all sorts of things about the outside world and to use them as inspiration for your creativity. 12. If a live action movie was made with your OC, who would you cast as them? Alternatively, how would you go about finding someone to cast as them, or what criteria would you use to determine your dreamcast? *'Desi:' I'd want to pick someone who looks like me, and someone who's really nice. *'Orhan:' I'm not sure who'd I cast. I think I'd go with someone who looks like me as well. 13. What friend group did your OC surround themself with in the equivalent of spellementary school? Middle school? How does it compare to their friend group in highschool? *'Desi:' I never really had that many friends in elementary or middle school due to my shyness. It's only been high school that I've had a lot of friends. *'Orhan:' I had a small group of friends, mostly ones who liked hearing my stories. Everyone at my school was Turkish, so my friend group wasn't as diverse as my current friend group. 14. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.” What does your OC adore beyond measure? Any particular reason(s) for this adoration? *'Desi:' Let me list them: #My mom and my dad because they love me and take care of me. #My sister, brother, and grandmother (my dad's mom) because they love me too. #My favorite singer Nate Truess because he's kind and talented. #All my stuffed animals and other toys. #My date trees because they grow beautifully. *'Orhan:' I've going to list mine too: #My family because they've always been there for me. #My golden ball because it's fun to play with. #My computer because it helps pass the time when I'm bored. #My best friend Desi because he's really sweet and fun to be with. #My pet cat Hakan because he's so cute and adorable! 15. What social media does your OC use? What do they post on it? Do they have a different online persona than they do in real life? *'Desi:' I use Facebook, Instagram, and Twitter. I mostly use the first two to post pictures of myself and Twitter to let everyone know how I'm doing. I don't see myself as being any different online than I am in real life. *'Orhan:' I use Facebook and Twitter. I don't really use either of them much, but I like to communicate with my friends on there. I feel like I'm a lot more social online. 16. Everyone inserts a bit of themselves into their OC. What part of you is present in your OC? *'NibiruMul:' Desi personifies my shyness and insecurity about myself, as well as my obsession with Nate Ruess. Orhan personifies my storytelling and struggling with ideas. 17. N/A since Desi and Orhan have never heard of Divergent. 18. Imagine if before your OC knew their room assignments, your OC had to write a letter to their future roommate. What would be contained in this letter? *'Desi:' I'd tell them about myself and ask them questions about themselves. *'Orhan:' I'd probably share information about one of my stories. 19. If your OC could invite three people to a dinner party, whether real or fictional, past or present, who would they invite? *'Desi:' I'd invite Nate Truess, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Mask. *'Orhan:' I'd invite the Mad Hatter, Hans Christian Andersen, and Scheherazade. 20. If your OC could dress anyway they liked, disregarding social conventions and financial situation, how would they dress? *'Desi:' I'd wear a bright purple tuxedo and a matching top hat. *'Orhan:' I'd wear a striped button-down shirt, plaid boxer shorts, a baseball cap, and green flip-flops. 21. What is the biggest change in personality your OC experienced from childhood to teenagehood? *'Desi:' I think I've gotten more social and less withdrawn. Coming to Ever After High really helped. *'Orhan:' I'm a lot more insightful and considerate of others' feelings now than I was when I was a kid. Learning that the world doesn't revolve around you is important to get ahead in life. 22. What is your character's DnD Alignment? *'Desi:' Lawful Good. *'Orhan:' Lawful Good as well. 23. Perceived self vs real self vs ideal self. If these three versions of your OC got into a fight, what would they be like and who would win? *'Desi:' Definitely my ideal self since it's the most positive. My real self is too weird and my perceived self is not optimistic enough. *'Orhan:' That's a tough one...I don't think anyone would win. 24. What fictional universe would your OC most want to transport themselves into? *'Desi:' Definitely the Sailor Moon universe. I'd love to interact with all the Sailor Senshi. *'Orhan:' I'd probably pick the Mario universe. I'd love to ask Peach how she feels about being kidnapped over and over again. I wonder if it stresses her out... 25. What musical album do you think best represents your OC? *'Desi:' I don't think any albums represent me. I don't think Nate Truess' albums represent me since I don't drink or go out to bars. *'Orhan:' I'm not a collector of albums, so I wouldn't know. 26. What fairytale archetype does your OC fall under (whether by destiny or personality)? How do they defy or fulfill the conventions of that archetypal role? What would be their ideal archetype? *'Desi:' I would say I probably fit the Cinderella archetype, mainly because my story is a variant of Cinderella. I don't think I fit it very well, since I grew up with loving parents and was never made to do housework. *'Orhan:' I'm not sure if I fit any archetypes, really. 27. If your OC had to title the story of their life up to the current point, what would they title it? How does it compare to how you would title it? *'Desi:' I'd call it "Rhapsody in Blue". *'Orhan:' I'd call it "Stories of the Heart". 28. Decided not to answer this one. Category:Blog posts